Seth's baby girls
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth is tired of seeing his friends happy and when he finds a 3 year old baby girl whom he names Ainsley, I don't own any of the wrestlers except Ainsley


Seth is up at Pensacola medical center visiting Renee , dean and their baby girl

Suddenly, Seth saw a little girl about 5 years old by herself in the lobby.

"Hi sweetie does your mommy or daddy know where you are?" Seth asked holding the little girl

"my mommy left me here saying this is my new home." The little girl said

"Oh come here sweetheart you'll be my little girl I'll name you Ainsley." Seth said holding Ainsley

"What's your name?" Ainsley asked

"I'm Seth you probably know me from the wwe and I'm here to visit my brother and my sister in law." Seth said

Seth and Ainsley made their way to renee's room and Ainsley started to cry.

"Ainsley what's the matter?" Seth asked

"I miss my mommy Seth." Ainsley said into Seth's arms

"I know you do angel , I'll never abandon you like your mommy did I'll love you forever." Seth said kissing Ainsley on her forehead 

"Hey Seth ready to go out?" Roman asked as Seth, Roman and Ainsley got home from visiting Dean and Renee.

"Rome I can't I gotta make sure Ainsley gets used to her new surroundings." Seth said setting Ainsley on the couch.

"Yes daddy." Ainsley said

The shield guys made it back to the house, to let Ainsley get used to her new home

" Ainsley this is Kevin our dog don't worry he's nice." Seth said

Kevin went up to Ainsley and sniffed her, and started to lick her face.

That night Seth tucked Ainsley in her new bed

"Seth can you check under my bed?" Ainsley asked

"sure Ainsley ." Seth said and checked under her bed and closet

"Ainsley would you feel better if you slept with me tonight?" Seth asked since it's Ainsley's first night in a new place.

Ainsley nodded and Seth picked her up and carried her to his bed

"do you want a story or do you want me to sing to you?" Seth asked playing with Ainsley's brown hair

"can you sing me locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars?" Ainsley asked

Seth nodded and started to sing in a sultry voice .

Close to the end of the song Ainsley fell asleep on Seth's chest

"goodnight Ainsley I love you with all my heart." Seth said kissing Ainsley on the head

the next morning Seth felt his sheets and they were wet, and then he noticed Ainsley crying.

"Ainsley what's wrong?" Seth asked

"Seth, I had an accident please don't hit me." Ainsley said crying

"sweetie I wet the bed when I was younger as well I'll get you come pull-ups and we'll go from there to wait this stage out." Seth said

the doorbell rang out the house and it was Dean and Roman.

"Hey Seth , ready to get your training on before Hunter and Steph bite our heads off for getting too soft?" Dean asked

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to bring Ainsley ." Seth said getting Ainsley ready for the day.

Ainsel got herself dressed in a cute little diva styled dress with a matching belt Dean and Roman bought for her.

"You look so pretty miss Ainsley ." Seth said carrying Ainsely out to his car.

"uh Seth how is she gonna fit in there?" Roman asked

"I guess I'm going car shopping soon so my car can be more child safe." Seth said getting into Dean's car

"Ainsley this is where uncle Dean, uncle Roman,and Seth work." Seth said getting Ainsely out

Ainsely was in awe at everything she saw, then she saw Kane with his mask on and it scared her.

"Seth I saw something scary out in the hallway." Ainsley said as she ran back into the locker room with Seth

"Ainsley, it's just one of the wrestlers , I know some nicer ones, Kane's just a big jerk." Seth said taking Ainsley to the Divas locker room

"Hi ladies I want you to meet someone this is Ainsely Nicole Rollins." Seth said setting Ainsley on the floor with the Divas

"Hi ." Ainsley said shyly

"Awe Seth she's such a sweetie pie can she stay in here with us?" Brie asked

"Sure, Ainsley behave for the Divas and I'll see you after training." Seth said leaving Ainsely

"bye Daddy." Ainsley said waving goodbye

"so Ainsley wanna watch some tv while Nikki and Brie watch you?" Nattie asked

"sure ." Ainsley said

A few hours later, Seth came back in and saw Ainsley and the Divas having a tea party with Paige's tea set she has

"Hi Ainsley were you a good girl?" Seth asked his daughter

"yes she was , we did all kinds of stuff with her, if you need a night with the guys we'll be happy to watch her." Nattie said

"that's a great idea Nattie , I was planning on going out with the guys on Friday night, Ainsley are you alright if Nattie watches you while Daddy goes out?" Seth asked

"yes Daddy." Ainsely said

Friday night at the Shield house , Seth got Ainsley's dinner ready , so Nattie can heat it up when Ainsley gets hungry


End file.
